Infected Ghin Alk
by destructors.com
Summary: Post quatrième grande guerre. Kaguya a emporté dans sa mort le chakra de la planète et des êtres la peuplant. Dans ce nouveau monde, comment trouver sa place, comment trouver une raison d'exister et comment vivre avec les démons du passé?
1. Chapter 0

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous pour cette nouvelle fic. Je reprends les bases de Infectious Black Arkt, mais avec un nouveau développement, que j'espère, un peu moins mauvais. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture,

Le Requin pour Destructors.

Disclaimers: Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est très bien ainsi.

* * *

Infected Ghin Alk_0 : Prologue

.

.

.

« Naruto ? Naruto, vous m'entendez ? Et que s'est-il passé après ? »

 _Après ? Plutôt là où tout à commencé. Au moment ou je croyais que l'avenir s'annonçait constellé de douces couleurs, je crois qu'il a simplement été piétiné et ravagé en un champs de terre sombre. Kaguya et tous ses petits camarades qui l'avaient précédée, avaient apporté leur lot de terreur et lorsque nous les avons vaincus, ce qu'ils ont laissé dernière eux était une nouvelle désolation. Une désolation humaine, face à l'incompréhension, face à la peur de l'inconnu qui nous avait tous saisit. Cette sensation d'avoir perdu une part de soi même, plus ou moins grande._

 _Kaguya emporta dans sa mort ce qu'elle avait engendré. Avec elle s'évanouit tout le chakra de cette planète, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle nous laissait plus que de simples humains, des êtres qui se dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient transparents, des êtres simplement._

 _Nous étions à présent estampillé, souvenir vivant d'une époque révolue, nos villages les tombes funestes d'un passé prospère. Le monde avait évolué plus vite que nous et ça, nous ne l'avions pas vu venir. Les ninja et les samurai furent consacrés au rang de relique, bien vite logé dans des musées. Aujourd'hui les enfants s'amusent avec des kunai en papier mâché, inconscients des vies qu'ils ont autrefois volé. Triste destin pour ceux qui restent jusqu'à la fin._

 _Mais je ne compte pas m'apitoyer plus longtemps. Ce que je veux vous raconter, c'est comment j'ai résisté, comment je me suis débattu alors que ce monde tourne à l'envers, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus vite..._


	2. Chapter 1

Infected Ghin Alk_1 : The Dark Heresy

.

.

.

« Naruto ! Naruto regarde ! C'est incroyable non ? »

Sakura s'était jetée sur mon lit, un petit ordinateur entre les mains, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Je l'ai retrouvé hier en faisant du rangement, comme quoi c'est bon le rangement !

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel ? Fis-je d'une voix monotone, presque ennuyée.

\- Et bien il y a toutes les musiques que nous écoutions !

\- Qui ça nous ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié.

« Naruto, fais un effort, les musiques qu'on écoutait...la team 7...ça y est ?

\- Ah...oui... »

Mais bien sur, suis-je bête ! Je me retournais dans mon coin, encore de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il y a cinq minutes, alors que Sakura continuait de déblatérer d'éternelles inepties.

« Regarde, j'avais fait des dossiers avec vos musiques ! Roo tu te souviens que tu écoutais ça en boucle ? »

Elle lança la musique. Un lourd riff de guitare suivit d'une note stridente et puis :

« ROOTS, BLOODY ROOTS ! prit-elle en cœur avec le chanteur, essayant de l'imiter.

\- Effectivement je m'en souviens bien, d'ailleurs à l'époque, tu n'aimais pas du tout. »

Elle ne me répondit pas, obnubilée par ses tonnes de dossiers regorgeant de fabuleuses musiques.

« Woaa, je ne savais pas que Sasuke écoutait du Minor Majority...et oh, The Average White Band ! »

Elle coupa sans une once de regret Sepultura et lança Pick Up The Piece. Elle changea encore quatre ou cinq fois de musiques avant de m'accorder à nouveau son attention.

« Hé Naruto, tu dis plus rien ?

\- Je suis nostalgique, marmonnais-je dans mon oreiller.

\- Faut pas gros ! Au contraire, il faut être heureux d'avoir retrouvé des choses qui te permettent de te remémorer de bons souvenirs.

\- Si tu es venue pour me faire la morale, c'est pas la peine.

\- Naruto, il serait vraiment temps que tu grandisses et que tu passes à autre chose ! Ça va faire un an que tu ne sors plus, un an que tu ne vois plus personne ! Hinata ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier ce qu'il 'est passé mais tu dois avancer. »

Je me renfrognais un peu plus et je sentis Sakura se lever du lit.

« Je passe te chercher ce soir à 21h. Sois prêt, je ne t'attendrais pas ! ».

La porte claqua. Elle avait laissé son ordinateur et maintenant c'était Stevie Wonder qui chantait son bonheur. A croire que le monde s'était ligué contre moi et voulait me faire sortir de ma déprime. Cela faisait très précisément onze mois et neuf jours que le chapitre « grande guerre ninja » était clos. Après cet épisode, il faut dire que ça avait vachement bougé, comme si le fait de n'avoir plus de chakra avait mis une grosse claque aux grandes nations. Et puis il faut dire que l'alliance qui s'était créée pour la quatrième grande guerre avait débridées les mentalités. Aussi, bien que nombres de samurai et de ninja ne soient pas d'accord, les seigneurs féodaux entrevoyaient un nouveau système politique. D'ici, au fond de notre village caché, on ne suivaient pas bien tout ce qui se tramait, là-haut, à la capitale, mais de nouveaux traités et de nombreux échanges avec l'extérieur fleurissaient. Ça, les infos nous bassinait bien avec !

Mais je n'ai pas la tête à tout ces changements. Ninja ou pas, chakra ou non, ce qui m'appelle est ailleurs. Les yeux rivés sur un point indéfinissable, je repense à cet instant, celui juste après que nous ayons vaincu Kaguya. L'image d'un regard échangé est gravé au fond de ma rétine, persistant comme un mauvais rêve. Pourtant plus j'y pense et plus cet instant me paraît précieux et fragile. Celui qui a été mon ami, mon frère, mon rival, mon ennemi, où est-il à présent ? On me dis de l'oublier, que c'est fini, qu'il faut lâcher prise, mais c'est impossible. Pas après avoir lu ainsi dans ses yeux, avoir cru le comprendre. J'étais si proche, j'y étais arrivé...et comme un animal sauvage ayant simplement défendu sa vie, il est repartis sans demander son reste.

 _Des fois je fais des rêves ou nous courrons bêtement dans les champs, simplement heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre, puis je me réveille, je me frotte les yeux et j'oublie tout jusqu'à la prochaine nuit._

Je me lève, départis de toute énergie. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain mais je renonce vite à y faire quoi que ce soit. Mon reflet dans le miroir m'effraie. Mes cheveux sont ternes et ébouriffés, j'ai le teint livide, des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Mon vieux t-shirt délavé que je dois porter depuis trois jours pu le chacal, mes ongles sont à moitié arrachés.

Direction la cuisine. Le peu de vaisselle que je possède est entassé parmi les pots de ramen instantané et les bols de thé. Je me force à faire un peu de ménage. Mais à vrai dire je n'ai plus la foi de rien. Je soupire une énième fois depuis le début de cette journée et retourne me vautrer sur mon matelas.

La radio emplit la pièce d'un léger fond sonore. Encore et toujours les même nouvelles de révolutions à droite et à gauche. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui est un drôle de jour. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer, je ne me sens plus chez moi, je ne me supporte plus. Je remue sans arriver à trouver de position confortable. Les heures défilent sans que je ne puissent les retenir, elles passent et moi, je ne fais rien.

* * *

J'entends des pas sur la passerelle menant à mon appartement. Cela me fait comme un électrochoc. C'est Sakura qui revient me chercher pour m'emmener à sa « soirée d'adieu ». Kiba et elle partent justement demain pour la capitale du pays du feu. Bon Dieu que je n'ai pas envie de les voir, surtout dans l'était de délabrement dans lequel je me trouve. Je m'expulse de mon lit, poussé par une puissance suprême. Un peu désorienté par le changement de position, je réfléchis soudain très vite. C'est maintenant où jamais, j'ai pris ma décision. Si je dois faire mon deuil de cette amitié, j'irais le faire en face de lui, et si autre chose est possible, je saisirais cette chance à pleines mains !

Je me dépêche de rassembler quelques affaires qui traînent ici et là et sors une note que j'avais écrite il y a quelque temps en prévision de ce jour et sors discrètement par la fenêtre avant même que Sakura n'ai eu le temps d'entrer et d'allumer la lumière.

 _Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose, bienplus grande que nous, que nous ne pouvons maîtriser. Mais parmi tous les défis que nous lance la vie, j'espère que tu sauras raviver l'étincelle qui brille encore un peu en moi._

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, 19 ans, mon rêve n'est plus de devenir Hokage mais bien de retrouver ce satané Sasuke Uchiha et de nous expliquer une fois pour toute ! Et j'aime toujours autant les ramen !

.

.

.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Otose-san appartient à Hideaki Sorachi._

 _Et le reste...appartient à lui même._

* * *

Infected Ghin Alk_2 : Kabuki et chapeau de paille.

.

.

.

Naruo, juché en haut d'un grand sapin, savourait l'air tendre qui caressait ses joues. Cela lui avait demandé un effort considérable pour monter jusque en haut. Sans chakra, les choses qui lui paraissaient futiles étaient à présent bien compliquées. Et puis, un an sans bouger sa masse n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. A quoi pensait-il ? Peut être au fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait juste pas pris le temps de respirer, occultant toutes ses sombres pensées. Un rayon de soleil le berçait doucement, alors que le jour déclinait lentement. La veille, étant partit de Konoha dans la précipitation et de nuit, il n'avait marcher qu'un ou deux kilomètres et avait dormis à la belle étoile. Son matelas qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter lui avait quand même manqué. Un frisson le parcouru et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était peut être temps d'aller profiter de l'onsen de l'auberge.

* * *

Sakura et Kiba déambulaient dans les rues de la capitale, prenant leur marques dans ce nouveau paysage. Sakura commençait son nouveau travail demain. Elle avait été engagée dans le centre de recherche de l'hôpital public. Une opportunité qu'elle qualifiait d'inespérée même si ses amis ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'elle aurait, tôt ou tard, finit avec les meilleurs. Kiba, quant à lui, voulait simplement emmener son vieil Akamaru sur ses terres natales, plus au nord. Il avait donc accompagné Sakura jusqu'ici mais il n'allait pas tarder à continuer sa route.

« Tu as faim ? Demanda le brun.

\- Un peu, tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelque part ? »

Kiba hocha vivement la tête, rassuré de pouvoir se rassasier. Même s'il ne posait la question que maintenant, cela faisait un moment que son ventre réclamait des victuailles (il serait d'ailleurs plus juste de dire que son ventre réclamait tout le temps à manger).

Il s'arrêtèrent dans une échoppe de nouilles, semblable à l'Ichiraku de Konoha et commandèrent chacun un bol de soda. Depuis ce matin Sakura n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Kiba, avec son élégance naturelle, mis les pieds en plein dans le plat.

« C'est Naruto qui t'inquiète ? »

Sakura fit la moue en essayant de nier mais son ami était plus perspicace qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais...

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête. Je ne sais même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé de lui. Je vois bien qu'il est malheureux mais...

\- Tu devrais lui faire confiance, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Naruto n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre bien longtemps. Laisse lui le temps de rebondir.

\- Et puis, hier il n'est pas venu...

\- Oui, on a tous remarqué... Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle ignora complètement.

\- Mais je suis passé chez lui et il n'y était pas. Le pire c'est qu'il avait fait sa vaisselle ! Tu crois que...

\- Sakura, calme toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il...

\- Ce matin non plus je ne l'ai vu nul part ! Il savait pourtant que je m'en allait, il n'est même pas venu me dire au revoir... »

Kiba ne savait pas comment rassurer Sakura. Il posa une main sur son épaule et essaya de la rapprocher de lui mais elle se défit d'un mouvement de bras, sauta du tabouret de bar et s'enfuit seule à travers les rues illuminées. Kiba la regarda partir, immobile, alors que la serveuse déposait leurs bols fumants.

* * *

Naruto souriait de bien-être, avachi contre le bord de l'onsen, les bras en croix, sa serviette sur la tête. Il était bien. Ouai, il était terriblement bien. Le cerveau déconnecté, les méninges en panne. Il sentait la nature autour de lui. Cela lui rappelait l'époque de son entraînement au mode sennin. Il joint ses mains, se concentra, et essaya de sentir du chakra mais rien ne se passa. C'était réellement fini.

L'ex ninja ne remarqua pas les deux paires d'yeux qui l'observaient attentivement, ni le fait que les deux hommes se rapprochaient furtivement de lui, jusqu'à quasiment l'encadrer. D'un signe entendu, ils plongèrent tous les deux.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux à ce moment. Il remarqua une onde à la surface de l'eau, ce qui l'intrigua. Parfois il se sentait un peu gamin, à être captivé par se genre de chose. Mais là, il se sentait surtout tiré vers le fond du bassin. Il se retrouva la tête sous l'eau, saisit à la gorge pas deux grosses mains rugueuses et un sourire carnassier en face du nez. Un autre homme lui tenait fermement les chevilles, réduisant ses tentatives de ripostes. Un deux, un deux. Son cerveau se remit en route et il réalisa avec effroi que oui (un grand oui!) il se faisait attaquer. L'air lui manqua, il se sentait partir, alors dans un mouvement désespéré, il balança un grand coup de tête dans le front de son assaillant. Celui-ci lâcha prise, et en remuant un peu, il se dégagea aussi de l'autre. Il bondit hors de l'eau, récupérera sa serviette qui avait coulé un peu plus loin, et couru comme un dératé jusqu'à l'accueil.

« Hé ! Y'a Dupont et Ducon qui... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux tarés fondaient sur lui. On entendit alors dans tout le ryokan le magnifique « KYAAAAA ! » de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Résultat ? Une baston générale. Chacun y allait de sa meilleure technique pour tabasser le voisin. Vous me direz, s'il s'y mettent tous sur deux pauvres types, ils ne vont pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps ? Mais il y a un « sauf » : sauf que c'était sans compter sur l'épaisse couche de débilité accrochée et même incrustée dans la plupart des habitants de cette Terre. Alors il suffit qu'une portion de ces êtres se retrouvent à loger en cette douce soirée d'été dans le ryokan de Otose-san, pour qu'a l'entente du cri d'une jeune femme en détresse, doublé de leur frustration d'ex ninja ou de samurai ne s'étant pas battu depuis une décennie, voient leur matière grise partir en vacances et se jettent dans le tas, tels des bœufs (et encore, même les bœufs ont plus de classe).

C'est ainsi que dans ce désordre titanesque, Naruto, toujours vêtu de sa simple serviette, croisa la seule personne sur qui il espérait ne pas tomber dans un moment pareil, vous l'aurez tous deviné, le très célèbre Ichikawa Danjuurou (1), arborant un magnifique maquillage de kabuki, et un kimono orné de fleurs zombies en flammes. Naruto, ne pouvant arrêter son geste, envoya valser Ichikawa au fond de la pièce, d'un crochet dont il ne soupçonnait plus la force. Il le rejoignit à terre la seconde d'après, poussé par deux lourdauds. Ichikawa le dévisageait d'une étrange manière. Il avait réussi à lui fendre la lèvre et un léger filet de sang dégoulinait sur son maquillage.

«Euh, héhé, désolé, c'est un peu violent par ici... » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire face à l'acteur de kabuki.

L'air de l'autre se renfrogna un peu plus et il finit par lui envoyer une droite en pleine figure. Il se leva et remit les pans de son kimono en place.

« Usuratonkachi ! » lui cracha-il de toute sa hauteur.

« Usura... ? ». Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'assembler les éléments dans son esprit qu'ils se faisaient de nouveau attaquer. Les assaillants de l'onsen revinrent vers eux au galop. Tout en se battant, il observait Ichikawa. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rassembler en chignon sur sa tête. Des traits rouges et noirs barraient son visage et entouraient ses yeux, aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Cette manière de se battre...ce n'était pas celle d'un simple acteur de kabuki...Dans un mouvement d'esquive, sa coiffure se défit et se fut comme si un éclair de sagacité traversait Naruto. Les mèches noires de l'acteur retombèrent dans un mouvement souple pour encadrer son visage tandis que des pics ébouriffés de dressèrent sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« Sasuke ! » lui cria-t-il.

Le dénommé se retourna. C'était lui ! Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sous son maquillage ! Mais bordel, que faisait-il accoutré en acteur de kabuki, dans un ryokan situé à une journée de marche de Konoha ? Pris d'une force surpuissante, il envoya au tapis tout ceux qui se trouvait entre Sasuke et lui, jusqu'à se saisir de son kimono.

* * *

Sakura s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle entendit Kiba entrer doucement dans la pièce. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, ne dit rien, et vint juste se poser à ses côtés. Se fut elle qui se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Pour elle aussi la pression était grande et avait finit par éclater. Cette année n'avait été évidente pour personne. C'est comme si on leur avait volé tout ce pour quoi ils vivaient jusqu'à présent. Perdre leur chakra, c'était perdre une part d'eux même, ce qui les définissait, ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé si dur. Et là, on les oubliait juste dans un coin de leur village caché, paumé au milieu de nul part.

« Ça va aller Sakura...

\- C'est dur...

\- Ce n'est jamais facile...

\- C'est toujours compliqué.

\- C'est sur que ce n'est pas simple. »

Ils se regardèrent, une complicité qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas naquit dans leur yeux, et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Kiba, heureux d'avoir redonné le sourire à Sakura, sentit son cœur accélérer alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer.

* * *

Choji était tranquillement attablé quand il vit...

« Attend stop ! » cria Itachi devant son écran de télévision.

« C'est moi ou c'est fait exprès toutes ces scènes inutiles à un moment pareil !

\- Oui, c'est fait exprès, rien que pour t'énerver, répondit calmement Kisame.

\- Au fait, en parlant de trucs inutiles. Pourquoi cette série de merde s'appelle Infected Ghin Alk ?

\- Itachi, Itachi, mon cher Itachi...Il faut toujours tout t'expliquer... »

D'un tour sur lui même, Kisame enfila ses supers vêtements brillants de show et appela ses petits camarades de l'Akatsuki pour une démonstration enflammée.

«Infected ? Commença Itachi, légèrement suspicieux.

\- Donner moi du Infected Mushroom ! Lança Sasori, déguisé avec un bikini et une bouée canard.

\- Ghin ? »

Deidara pris la suite et s'avança sous les projecteurs. Une larme à l'œil, il releva son chapeau de Michael Jackson : « Donner moi...Ghinzu ! » fit-il dans un élan théâtral.

«Alk ?

Pour Alkaline Trio » firent-ils tous en cœur, lançant des confettis en l'air.

«Les gars, vous abusez, on a raté la fin avec vos conneries.»

Les fautifs se tournèrent vers le reste de la bande. Apparemment la suite de la soirée s'annonçait épicée pour eux.

.

.

.

to be or not to be?

* * *

(1) _" Ichikawa Danjūrō est un nom de scène porté par une série d'acteurs kabuki de la famille Ichikawa." (source : Wikipedia, qui d'autre? )  
_


End file.
